Esperito City
Esperito City is a city in Just Cause (1). Special relevance It's the capital city of San Esperito and it's comprised of two halves. These are separate for liberation purposes. The city blocks adhere to a strict grid pattern of squares and rectangles. According to the game manual, this city contains the parliament building, which was stormed by the army of General Salvador Mendoza, when he took power in San Esperito. This happened one week before the events of the game. Unfortunately this building can not be found in the game. Maybe the parliament operated in one of the generic skyscrapers? Very possible. Esperito City - North It's located in the Resolucion province. It has an industrial area, on the "main land" and a residential area with higher buildings on an artificial island. *"Guerrilla 32 Campo Central" safehouse. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera can spawn, but extremely rarely. See also: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. *"Rioja 07 Motor City" safehouse. With a Ballard M5B1 Scout. *Banco Nacional, featured in the storyline mission Streets of Fire. The main entrance is at the north-west corner of third Calle and forth Avenida. *A car race at an EL gas fuel station. A Rossi 866 Corral is provided for this race. Esperito City - South Located in the Provincia Mendoza City province. *Guerrilla 33 "Campo Rosinante" safehouse. Ground vehicle. *"Rioja 08 Jackboot base" safehouse. Unarmed Stinger GP. *A Prison a.k.a. Secret Police headquarters, featured in the storyline mission Dismissed Without Honors. *The Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. It is nearly impossible to land a helicopter on the statue. Most game objects in a game of Just Cause 1's generation are rendered with the smallest number of polygons possible, with the textures carefully rendered to provide an illusion of roundness. The top of the statue's arm is actually an infinitely sharp edge, not the flat plane it is "painted" to resemble. *A car race. A small variety of cars in a car park near the starting line could count as the provided vehicles, but the Stinger GP is also conveniently available at the nearby "Rioja 08 Jackboot Base" safehouse. Tips for Liberation *During the liberations of both areas, armed helicopters both on the Guerrilla and Black Hand side tend to crash into the skyscrapers and blow up. *Sometimes the AI flies very low, making the helicopter extremely susceptible to a rocket launcher if you happen to have one. They don't really fly much lower than during village liberations, but they look lower because there's no trees in the way. *Unless you are a master of evasion, do not get a helicopter during this city's liberation, because a Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera will almost immediately appear and fire its 4 missiles, blowing up your helicopter and possibly killing you, unless you manage to quickly bail out. *The easiest way to liberate the city is to get the Ballard M5B1 Scout from the Rioja 07 "Motor City" safehouse. If you don't have that safehouse yet, just do some more sidemissions for the Rioja Cartel. Trivia *On the Playstation 2 version of the game, a message will come up saying "RESTRICTED AIRSPACE, Turn around or we will open fire!" when the player is near Esperito City in an aircraft and the player's aircraft will catch fire, although nothing has been fired at the plane or helicopter. If all the sidemissions are completed for both North & South areas of the city, this message will not show up and the player can fly around the city without any problem at all. *When liberating either the southern or northern area, the province of that area is Guerrilla stable as there are no other settlements within the provinces "Resolucion" and "Provincia Mendoza City" that were controlled by the government. *This area of San Esperito has the highest number of safehouses within a small sector. *The city contains a relatively large amount of collectable items. *This city combined can arguably be the location with the highest concentration of missions, with the above collectable items, 2 Races, Streets of Fire and Dismissed Without Honors *This city can be considered as the predecessor of Panau City in Just Cause 2,Citate Di Ravello in Just Cause 3, and Nueva Voz in Just Cause 4. However, Panau City has 4 districts as opposed to this place being divided in half with a north and south side, and Citate Di Ravello is just one big city. *The provinces "Resolucion" and "Provincia Mendoza City" don't seem to have any reason to exist. It is believed to be some kind of a Game limit that all settlements need to be inside a province. *The cities road network actually has a unique set of street names. There's no building names, but it would be possible to get good directions to any building by saying something like "at the north-west corner of X Avenida and Y Calle". The streets are all numbered Avenida and Calle. Gallery Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|Huerta PA51 Aztek above Esperito City - North. Banco Nacional.png|The Banco Nacional. Streets of Fire 1.png|Mission Streets of Fire. See also: San Esperitian cuisine. Dismissed Without Honors 3.png|The Prison, during the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Dismissed Without Honors 6.png|The mission Dismissed Without Honors. Whiptail Gyrocopter.png|Esperito City - South, at night. Seen from an Agency Whiptail Gyrocopter. Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead.JPG|The Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza, with a Guerrilla Delta 5H4 Boxhead parked on it. Esperito City (from north-east).png|The city seen from north-east. San Esperito TV tower 4.png|San Esperito towers - Tower 4, east of the city. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png|A Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. Police MV (2).JPG|Carmona's MV, assuming you hijacked it from him. Police MV.JPG|Another view. Black Hand Meister ATV 4.JPG|Black Hand Meister ATV 4 at the Banco Nacional during Streets of Fire. Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera outisde Esperito City.JPG|Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera on the arm of the Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. Don't ever attempt this... unless you know what you are doing. Triton Broadsiders outside Esperito City.JPG|Two Triton Broadsiders outside this city while it is still under government control. Streets of Fire ending point.JPG|An unknown Guerrilla at the drop-off point at the end of Streets of Fire. JC1 posters in Esperito City.png|Posters on a wall to advertise local businesses. Unique Black Hand MV.JPG|A unique Black Hand MV with the Mounted Gun facing backward during the mission Streets of Fire. AI.JPG|A Black Hand soldier shooting at Inmaculada Palmiera during Dismissed Without Honors. She is NOT invincible and can be killed, resulting in you failing the mission. Esperanza in a cell at a prison in the mission -Dismissed_Without_Honors-.jpg|Black Hand soldiers executing Guerrillas in the Secret Police headquarters. Category:Cities Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content